On Top
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: Is it finally time to give up on Gray? After all, why should she keep chasing love when it was standing in front of her now? Juvia/Lyon


On Top

By: The Shadow Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail characters or places. Just writing for fun.

Juvia/Lyon pairing

* * *

><p>Juvia stared longingly at the clothes on the window mannequins. Seven years without a new outfit. Even for a woman who chose to wear the same coat most of the time, she did like to buy new things. But seven years without work meant she didn't have all that much left. She could pay her rent and food costs, but new clothing, when her old clothes still fit, was a bit of a luxury she couldn't afford. It was only through the kindness of Laki and Bisca she had any clothes left. The two women had gone to everyone's rooms and used some preservation spells to keep every moth, mold and dust free.<p>

But she had promised herself not to buy anything so frivolous until the guild was back on its feet. So she turned away from the window.

"Miss Loxar?" She felt herself go red in the face. Him again. Lyon Bastia. Gray-sama's friend and rival. The man who boldly claimed in was in love with her the moment he met her.

"Lyon-san…hello…"

He looked at the window she'd been looking at. "That dress would look wonderful on you."

"Eh…" Her face went even redder. "Thank you…"

"You're not getting it?"

She bit her lower lip. "Juvia hasn't had a chance to get much work since returning. Juvia will wait to buy anything. It will probably be out of style next week anyway." She laughed nervously. Why was he having the same effect on her as Gray-sama? Her heart belonged to only one ice mage, didn't it?

"I'll buy it for you."

"Eh?" Now she wanted to run. "No, no. Juvia isn't looking to get anything for free. Juvia much prefers to buy her own things. Juvia just needs to find work again. Thank you though, Lyon-san. It's a very nice gesture."

"Are you sure? I know this shop isn't terribly expensive."

"Juvia is sure." He needed to stop making her heart go pitter patter. "Juvia doesn't think Sheri-san would like it if Lyon-san went around buying other women clothing anyway."

He shrugged. "I don't think Sheri cares what I do these days. She's been dating Ren from Blue Pegasus for the last two years."

"Eh?" Sherri had moved on? Sherri gave up on her love for Lyon? "She has?"

"Yeah. It's probably for the best. We work better as friends than…whatever exactly you categorize us as before."

"Juvia sees." She adjusted her capelet nervously. "Well, Juvia should be going now. Juvia hopes to find a job tomorrow."

"I'm heading out on a job tomorrow that pays well. You could join me."

"Juvia is sure Lyon-san doesn't need help. Lyon-san is a very capable mage."

"It would be nice to have company though. You could use some money and Fairy Tail hasn't been getting much work period. And it would probably help spread the news that Fairy Tail will come back to its former glory. "

"Well…when Lyon-san puts it that way…" She pressed her hands together for a moment. "Very well. Juvia accepts."

He smiled widely. "Wonderful. I'll come by the guild early tomorrow and we'll head out to Clover Town."

"Okay. Juvia is looking forward to it." She began heading toward Fairy Hills. "See you tomorrow."

Lyon waved as she headed out. He sighed once she was out of sight. He really was in love. Juvia was such a beauty. And Gray, in his mind, was officially an idiot to ignore her the way he did. Oh well. Gray's loss was his gain. Ice and water were meant to be together.

Juvia went back to Fairy Hills, still in somewhat of a daze. It was just work, right? But it was kind of a date. Kind of.

"Juvia-san, are you okay?" Wendy seemed to just appear next to her. Or maybe she just hadn't been paying attention.

"Ju…Juvia is fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Charle agreed.

"Yes…Juvia is sure. She just needs some rest."

"Juvia, if something is bothering you, you should say so." Juvia winced. Erza just had to appear, didn't she?

"Well…nothing is wrong exactly…Juvia was asked out today…sort of…"

Somehow the hall seemed to fill up with all the girls from Fairy Hills, even Bisca and Lucy who were visiting Erza and Levi respectively. "Who asked you out? Was it Gray?" Levy asked brightly.

"No…" Juvia confessed. "It was Lyon-san…"

"Lyon?" Everyone echoed.

Lucy's jaw fell. "He didn't waste any time…"

"Lyon-san asked Juvia out on a job…so it's not exactly a date or anything. And Juvia needs money. It would be a good chance to get back into the swing of working."

"Wait, you said yes?" Cana narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Should Juvia have said no?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Well, what about Sherri? She'll be mad, won't she? And Gray?"

Juvia sighed. She'd only been thinking about Gray the whole time she was walking home. "Lyon-san said she goes out with Ren from Blue Pegasus now. And Gray-sa…Gray doesn't like Juvia…so why not?"

"Juvia…Gray does care about you." Erza frowned. "Going out with his friend and rival might not go over well."

"Gray cares for Juvia as a guild mate, not a girlfriend or anything else." She reasoned she'd come up with a very sound conclusion to the matter. "Juvia has chased after love all her life and hasn't caught it! Lyon-san chased after Juvia. Why shouldn't Juvia give this a chance?"

Bisca smiled and nodded. "You should definitely go for it Juvia. You never know what might happen. Better to take a chance and see what happens than to wonder about what could have been."

"I just think it's a little early to give up on Gray." Lucy frowned a little.

Mira looked like she was ready to burst into tears. "You can't give up on Gray! You just can't."

"This can't go wrong for Juvia, so she should absolutely do it." Everyone turned to Evergreen.

"Ever, you are not helping!" Mira pouted.

She adjusted her glasses. "Lyon is older, more mature, very handsome and very into Juvia. She goes out with him. If the date goes well, fantastic. It's the start of a great relationship. Might even make Gray jealous and realize he missed out on a good thing. If it doesn't work out and Gray does get jealous, Juvia can just go back to him."

"Juvia is going and Juvia is going to have a great time with Lyon-san. Period. And Gray…Gray can realize he missed out on a good thing!"

Evergreen and Bisca nodded. The other girls looked at each other, wondering if this really was a good thing.

* * *

><p>The next morning all the girls made sure to be out of Fairy Hills and on their way to the guild with Jubia. None of them wanted to miss Lyon arriving to take Juvia out. Most of the guys were already at the guild, partying and catching up. They all got some food and ate while they waited.<p>

Gray had stopped watching Natsu and Macao when the girls had come in. He thought it very odd that Juvia hadn't even said good morning to him and proceeded to stare at him from behind the closest pillar. It was…it was tradition is what it was. Okay, maybe it was a little annoying but she couldn't just up and stop like this. Well, maybe she was just too hungry right now. And if she didn't start up the stalking soon, then maybe he'd ask the other girls if something was wrong with his personal stalker.

Everyone, at least the men in the guild, was surprised when Lyon came in by himself. He gave Gray a friendly hello before walking over to the girls' table.

"Ready, Juvia?"

She blushed but nodded. "Yes. Juvia is ready." He pulled her chair back as she stood up so it was easier for her to get out from between Lucy and Evergreen.

Lyon put a copy of the mission on the table. "We shouldn't be in Clover Town very long."

Evergreen smiled at Juvia. "Have fun."

"Juvia will." She went to the guild entrance with him and waved to everyone. "Juvia will see everyone later!" And they were gone before Gray could even formulate a protest.

From the corner of the bar, Gajeel burst out laughing. "Hey Reedus, you should paint a picture of Stripper Boy's face. That's just priceless!"

"Shut up!" Gray snapped.

"I have to agree with him. Your face is ridiculous right now Gray." Evergreen smirked.

"Well what the hell was that? Why is Juvia going to Clover Town with Lyon?"

Lucy felt somewhat bad handing him the mission copy. "Work." She looked at the door. "Last night when Juvia got back to the dorm, she said she ran into Lyon while window shopping. He offered to buy her the dress she was looking at. When she said no, he offered to take her on a job start establishing Fairy Tail again. It's not really a bad idea seeing as how we aren't really getting work now."

"But-"

"Did you really think she'd wait for you forever?" Gajeel snorted. "You were listening when the other stripper basically confessed to her the minute he saw her, right? I mean, the two of you are pretty much the same, why not pick the one who pays attention to her?"

"Yeah but…" Gray felt like his breath was getting shallow. "Sherri's gonna-"

"She's dating Ren." Levi interrupted. "She didn't want to wait for Lyon anymore so she moved on too."

Gray sat down, feeling like someone punched him in the gut. He was annoyed with himself, for caring so much. He didn't really like Juvia that much did he? As a guild mate, sure but he didn't think of her as anything more, did he?

She was clingy and weird. It was good that she was leaving him alone. He looked down and found himself staring at his wrist. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw the Sensory Link marks on his arm. Back on Tenrou Island, he'd felt his connection to her. The things she did just to save him. Her emotions were so strong, it had nearly been too much for him. And now it was just gone. Lyon swooped in and stole her from under his nose.

"You'll move on too Gray. Don't worry." He didn't even bother saying anything to Lucy. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say now.

* * *

><p>"You're still thinking about Gray." Lyon was watching her watch the landscape go by as they sat across from each other on the train.<p>

"Gray-sa…Gray was the reason Juvia joined Fairy Tail…he rescued Juvia from the rain. Juvia really thought it would be something…" She shrugged. "But no. Juvia was wrong. Juvia will get over it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, thank you though. Juvia just need to sort out her feelings and figure out where she stands." Juvia turned away from the window and back to Lyon. "If Lyon-san could-"

"Please, just call me Lyon."

Juvia nodded. "Very well, if Lyon could, please fill Juvia in on what has been happening in Fiore for the years Juvia has been missing."

"Of course. I suppose a good place to start would be what happened when word go around that all of you had disappeared…"

* * *

><p>"You're from Fairy Tail?" The town mayor stared at Juvia. "I thought…"<p>

"All the missing members of Fairy Tail have come back, sir." Juvia said as she stood next to Lyon.

He adjusted his glasses. "Funny…you don't look any older."

"Part of the magic that protected us. Juvia still doesn't understand but it is the way it is."

"Well, I suppose…as long as you're careful…Fairy Tail does have its reputation…"

"Juvia is aware. Juvia will be careful."

"Very well. The bandits have holed themselves up in the forest. We don't know where they're keeping the women though. Here's a map of the area and arrangements have been made for you at the inn…though…we did think only one mage was coming so there's only one room."

Juvia started turning red. Lyon shook his head. "If there is a couch or something in the room, I'll sleep there. Even the floor will be fine for me."

"Lyon…"

"I asked you on this mission. I can't very well have you sleep on the floor and it would be inappropriate to sleep in the same bed."

"Well, whatever you decide is fine. Please find them soon."

"Yes sir." Both mages bowed and headed out. They made a quick stop at the inn to drop off their bags then off to the mission. It was a short walk to the edge of the forest and Juvia looked at the map. "It shouldn't be a very long walk." She looked over at Lyon who was somehow missing his coat. "Eh…Lyon-san…you're coat."

He looked down. "What?"

"Where did it go?"

He shrugged. "I'll find it later. It's too hot anyway."

Juvia felt her cheeks burn. Gray always put his clothes back on. Lyon seemed rather unconcerned about redressing. What if he lost his pants? She'd surely just up and pass out if he did that.

Suddenly, Lyon put his arm out in front of her. "Wait. Someone's here."

Juvia found herself back to back with Lyon in the woods, looking around for the threat. She heard the distinct whistle of arrows in the air and raised a hand over her head. "Water Dome!" A thick half sphere slammed down over them, the arrows breaking under the strain of slowing down so fast. "How many are there?"

"Not sure." He balled his fists. "Ice Make: Eagle!" At least a dozen ice eagles flew from each hand in every direction. Juvia only took a moment to admire the living ice. She dropped the dome and the birds disappeared into the woods. They heard definite cries of pain.

Juvia's watery arm shot into the darkness. "Water Cane!" She felt her magic connect with a body and only took a few hits to knock the man unconscious. "Juvia will find the others. Water Slicer!" Juvia's high pressure blades sliced through the trees around them like they were twigs, uncovering a small company of bandits.

"Ice Make: Wolf Pack!" Juvia stared in awe of the half dozen living creatures he'd made. They took off after the men. "Let's go!"

"Right! They might run back to their hideout." The two mages took off after their targets.

Going through the forest was slower than they'd hoped. The bandits knew their way. Juvia and Lyon were hampered by the unfamiliar terrain. Suddenly, Lyon grabbed Juvia by the waist and jumped high into the trees. A second jump and they were above the tree line.

"Ice Make: Wings!" To her shock, Lyon created wings capable of flapping and more importantly, flying both of them over the terrible terrain. It was astounding to see the wings work. She'd once heard Gray say that Lyon's dynamic Ice Makes weren't as strong as strong as his static ones but it said quite a lot that he could make movable anything out of ice. Maybe he wasn't the strongest mage out there, but Lyon was certainly miles ahead of most.

They were able to keep up with Lyon's wolves much easier and actually could see a series of tree houses that they seemed to be heading for through the use of his wings. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing they'd found the hideout.

They soared right into the largest treetop house, assuming it was the bandit leader's place. Juvia fired a high pressure stream of water, breaking through the wall giving them easy entry. They landed and the dust settled. The group of bandits inside screamed and shuffled away from the hole in the wall.

Lyon looked at the largest man, the one who appeared to be the leader. "Give us the women from Clover Town and we'll leave."

"You…you can't come barging in here like this!" He stood up from his chair angrily. "Do you know who I am?"

"I can't say I do. But I don't care either."

He fumed. "Get them!"

"They never go for the easy way. Oh well."

When the bandits charged, Juvia charged forward. "Water Jigsaw!" She bowled through the foot soldiers, sending them flying throughout the room.

Lyon sighed at the sight. "Beautiful." One of the bandits tried to use his moment of distraction. Not that it worked. "Ice Make: Wolf!" He formed a wolf's head around his fist and caught the sword coming at him. The bandit screamed as the wolf head snapped the sword in two. Sensing no magical power in his opponent, Lyon delivered one simple but effective punch to the man's jaw, knocking him flat on his back.

He turned to the next group, creating an ice wall around them, forcing them all to face him. "Surrender and tell me where the women are and you can go."

They all looked at each other then back at him. All together, the five of them got down on their knees. "They're in a cave outside the hideout just to the north. The keys to the cells are buried under the red rocks outside the cave. Please don't kill us."

He lowered the wall. "Get out. And don't let me hear about any of you kidnapping anyone ever again."

"Yes sir!" The five fled in terror, leaving their weapons and any emblems for their bandithood behind.

"Water Lock!" Juvia captured the bandit leader in the largest water prison she'd ever made. "Juvia will only ask one more time: Where are the women from Clover Town?"

The bandit leader struggled to get anywhere in the sphere. When he couldn't, he let out his last breath of air in a garbled scream. Juvia wondered if he was choosing death over surrender. But she soon realized that was not the case.

She barely had some to react. A very tall man carrying an even larger sword came charging at her, his weapon aimed at her head. She dropped her water lock and reverted to her water form.

For one horrifying moment, Lyon thought the man succeeding in slicing Juvia in two while he'd been dealing with the minor bandits. But the two liquid halves of her retreated back toward Lyon and she reformed next to him. Her skin was steaming a bit but she seemed mostly unharmed.

"That man's sword is made from lachrima." She frowned. "And he knows how to use it."

"Can't help but wonder why that guy's not the leader."

"Does it matter?"

"No. I suppose not."

The swordsman laughed as he came for them. "Ice and water. How cute. Gonna melt the stripper and keep the woman for myself. Mages make better slave women."

They both snarled. Juvia felt her rage begin to boil. "Juvia is a slave to no one!" Both hands in front of her, she launched a huge stream of boiling water.

The room itself heated up so much, Lyon had to create an ice armor over himself to keep from getting burned. He landed with a tremendous crash on the other side of the room. His skin was already showing signs of blistering.

"How dare you, bitch!" He got up and his sword flared to life. Now he just planned to kill her for the insult. But it seemed like he'd forgotten about Lyon as he focused all his rage on her.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" The fountain for ice shot up from the ground, slamming him up into the ceiling and also engulfing the sword. The sudden change from hot to cold was too much, even for the magical sword. A loud crack filled the air. The geyser dissipated and he fell. The sword clattered against the ground in multiple pieces.

He stared at it then up at the two angry mages. His own magical power limited, he backed away in fear. "P-please…I surrender…"

"You wanted to make a slave of Juvia. Juvia will not forgive that."

"I can't either. The world doesn't need people like you in it." Lyon held his hand out to Juvia. "Shall we?"

She was confused for a brief moment. But then she realized what his idea was. It worked with Gray. Why couldn't it work with him? She smiled. "Yes." And she placed her hand in his.

Juvia felt a rush of excitement as their power flowed together. "Unison Raid!" Water spouts sprung up all around the bandit hideout, swirling massive chunks of ice. They effectively destroyed every structure they had created. Their onslaught didn't last long, but it didn't have to. Power like theirs made quick work of simple wood and non-mages.

They ended the spell and spent several moments in silence, staring at each other. This gave Juvia a surprising amount of time to think. Every Unison Raid she'd had was different.

With Lucy, it was warm and welcoming. It was the first time she'd felt anyone understood her. After that, she'd felt confident enough to go to Makarov and ask to become a member of the guild. With Lyon, it was loving and protective. Their power flowed together easily, to fight for the women of Clover Town and for Lyon himself to fight for her. With Gray, it was…not all she'd hoped for. She had loved it at the time, finally being with the object of her desire to some degree but looking back on it, the feeling had no been reciprocated.

Of course she had wanted to save Natsu and the town, a feeling which she shared with Gray, allowing them to do the joint spell, but she'd felt no happiness from him that she was the one he'd done the spell with. Lucy had been happy and they'd embraced as friends afterward. Lyon was happy and he was still holding her now. Gray…Gray left, leaving her on that rooftop, feeling like a fool.

She looked up at Lyon, a wide smile forming on her lips. He smiled as well. Before Juvia could stop herself, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment but quickly got over that. He kissed her back wholeheartedly. Juvia held in a moan as his icy lips pressed against hers. After a quick but heated battle, it was a lovely cool down.

After a moment or two, they parted for air. Juvia saw her breath for a moment after parting from the ice mage. "Best to find the kidnapped women now."

"They're in a cave north of this place. Some bandits who surrendered and ran confessed to it. Let's tie up everyone we can find then get them. It'll be easy for the Clover Town police to just come over and pick them up." Juvia nodded and they made their way down to the forest floor.

Juvia made the roundup easy, creating waves that washed everyone into the center of the hideaway. Lyon quickly found some rope and tied them up. Not that it was really necessary. They were all unconscious anyway. But just in case the police took longer to get there.

They found the red rocks the bandits spoke of. The loose earth proved something was buried there. Lyon pulled up the keys and they went in, Juvia first.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hello?"

"Is someone there?"

"Was that a woman?"

"Please help us!"

"Help is here. Juvia and Lyon have disposed of the forest bandits." She held the torch while Lyon unlocked the cages they were kept in.

"Thank you so much!" They cried, finally out of their imprisonment. "We've been in there for a week! We were beginning to wonder if anyone would ever come for us."

"No need to worry any more." Lyon looked around. "Is anyone else missing? We can't leave until we're sure everyone is accounted for."

The women looked around at each other, counting and checking names. The ten women they'd freed confirmed everyone was accounted for and the mages led them back to Clover Town.

They were greeted by a group of worried children and men. Happy cried quickly filled the air as husbands, wives and children were reunited. Other people who had simply come to wait gathered around Juvia and Lyon, thanking them for their work.

"I didn't expect you to be finished so quickly." The mayor was amongst the people at the front of town. "You've performed beyond my expectations." He handed over the promised payment. "It's getting late now so I expect you'll want to go to the in. Feel free to stay longer if you wish."

"Thank you sir." They eventually snuck away from the celebrating and went to the inn. Both of them were tired. It wasn't so much that any one enemy had been tough, it was numbers than had begun to wear them down. And Juvia wasn't quite back in top form. But it was a good warm up.

They got back to their room with the one large bed. Juvia took off her hat and coat. Lyon couldn't help but stare. He didn't know what kind of clothing she wore under the coat. It turned out to be a short black skirt and a white top that only really covered her chest. She saw him staring.

"Juvia's coat is warm." She remarked as she removed her boots. "Juvia is going to take a shower now."

"Alright. I'll shower after you."

Within an hour, Juvia and Lyon were showered and eating the food Lyon had ordered while she'd been showering.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Just give me a pillow."

"Juvia is uncomfortable making Lyon sleep on the bed when this was his mission to start with."

"I said I don't mind. I brought you out here."

"The bed is very large. Lyon and Juvia can use opposite ends. There is no need for Lyon to be so uncomfortable. He's much too tall to sleep on a couch."

"Are you sure?"

Juvia nodded. "It's silly for Juvia to sleep alone in such a big bed."

"If you insist."

Dinner was soon gone and the two finished getting ready for bed. Juvia wore a pink pajama set while Lyon opted for blue pants and a white t-shirt to sleep in. Truthfully, Juvia was surprised the stripping ice mage wore that much while sleeping but she supposed he was being polite.

She also vaguely wondered how she was supposed to keep her sleeping arrangements secret from the guild. Erza would disapprove. Everyone else in the guild would probably be shocked that she was sleeping in the same bed as Lyon so fast. And Gray, she tried to tell herself she didn't care what Gray thought but it wasn't true. She cared. She wasn't over him just yet.

"I won't rush you into anything."

Juvia snapped to attention. "What?"

"I know you still love Gray. I can wait till you're over him."

"Juvia is glad Lyon understands. Juvia never fell in love with anyone like she did with Gray."

* * *

><p>Lyon brought Juvia back to the guild hall late in the afternoon the next day. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she opened the door. She blushed darkly.<p>

"J-Juvia will see Lyon soon?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Juvia waved as he left and opened the guild door. The main hall was somewhat empty, most people out looking for work or just hanging out outside the guild.

No sooner did she tell Mira she was back did Evergreen come up to her.

"So, how'd it go?" Juvia simply grinned. Evergreen hooked her arm around the water mage's shoulders and started pulling her toward an empty table. "Give me every detail." Levy and Bisca also joined the table to hear about Juvia's work date.

The three mages wouldn't let Juvia go until they'd rung every bit of information they could out of her. Juvia couldn't help but blush and giggle nervously when she got to their Unison raid.

Evergreen slapped her on the back at the end of the story. "Bravo Juvia! I think you'll be happy with Lyon."

"Juvia hopes so. Juvia really does like Lyon."

Levy was smiling too. "I wasn't sure about you going out with Lyon, but yeah. It really did go well."

She suddenly got seriously. "Juvia isn't sure she wants to know the answer to this…but how was Gray-sa…Gray acting while Juvia was gone?"

"He was pretty shocked when you left." Bisca admitted. "He was sulking the rest of the night."

"Serves that moron right." Evergreen snapped. "Any man who ignores a gorgeous mage like Juvia deserves to watch her go be happy with someone else."

"Juvia agrees with Evergreen. Juvia will be happy with Lyon."

Evergreen raised her hand. "Mira, bring us a round, please!"

The white haired mage brought the drinks but looked depressed. "Juvia…I still can't believe you're giving up on Gray. He'll come around eventually."

"Juvia doesn't see why she has to wait. If Juvia is meant to be with Gray, then things won't last with Lyon, and Gray can come to Juvia. But Juvia isn't going to be alone while she waits."

Evergreen picked up her mug. "That's right! To Juvia's new relationship!" Juvia, Levy and Bisca toasted with Evergreen.

* * *

><p>"Juvia." She stopped on her way home when she heard him.<p>

She turned and saw Gray walking toward her. "Yes?"

"So you went out with Lyon."

"Yes."

"You going out with him to try to get a reaction out of me or something?"

Juvia's eyes narrowed. "Juvia went out with Lyon-san because he asked her out. Also, Juvia wouldn't call it a date. It was work. That is not a crime."

"You just happened to pick, out of all the mages in the world, the one I studied with."

"Gray has no romantic feelings for Juvia. This should be of no concern to Gray."

"I thought you liked me."

"Juvia does. And part of Juvia will always love Gray. But Gray doesn't feel the same way. Juvia and Gray will always be guild mates, but Juvia and Gray are not Bisca and Alzack. Lyon made his feelings known. Juvia will not suffer from unrequited love anymore." She spoke with a finality that didn't leave room for argument. Without waiting for a protest, Juvia turned around and continued on her way to the dorm.

Part of Juvia felt bad. She never had the chance to be so cold to someone. Usually it was other people being cold to her. It felt, perhaps unfortunately, good. Just once, she got to feel like she'd come out on top. It didn't matter if it lasted forever or not. Finally, she was with someone who wanted to be with her, who pursued her. She nodded to herself. This was the start of a good thing.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong, I love Gruvia. I think it's my top FT pairing but after chapter 256 came, I couldn't help it. So this is just a quick one shot. No plans to continue it. My apologies if there are any glaring typos. I've never been particularly good at proofreading my own work.<p>

Cheers!

The Shadow Hawk


End file.
